peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Peppa Always Wins
'''Peppa Always Wins '''is the 8th episode of Season 2 of Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep. The episode was banned in Indonesia, Sweden and Venezuela due to blood and gore. Synopsis With Peppa be the leader of her group, they always win. Will they win without her? Transcript (Intro) (Title Card) Peppa:Well guys, looks like I'm taking another day off. Suzy:Oh crap! Pedro:Not again! George:Guys, it will be fine. I'll take over the leading role while she's taking the day off. (Cuts to Raidings) Factor:Hey boss. TSLMasterYT:Yeah, what do you want? Factor:I got a message from Peppaland saying that Peppa is taking another day off and that her brother George is taking over her leading role for the day. TSLMasterYT:You know Factor, that happens sometimes. I've taken days off from being the leader before. (Cuts back to Peppa and her friends) George:So all of you bring your weapons. Emily:Rebecca, since carrots are useless, you can use my bow. Rebecca:What are you going to use? Emily:Balloons! Rebecca:How's that going to help defeat the Raidings?! Emily:It's simple, I just throw them at the victim(s)! Rebecca:Ugh, let's just go. Emily:Wait! I forgot to tell you the side effects! (Cuts back to the Raidings) Jazz:Uh boss, I see them coming. TSLMasterYT:Oh boy, time to defeat some again! Peppa 2.0:Hello leader of Raidings! TSLMasterYT:Oh hai. George 2.0:My friends are coming to defeat you. TSLMasterYT:Jazz, Factor and Monstro, you go attack them when they come. Monstro:Nerp. TSLMasterYT:Little guy, do you even have a name? Spirit:Yes, it's Possessor. TSLMasterYT:So that's why you capture people? Possessor:Yes, pretty much. Jazz:I can hear a bunch of rumbling! Emily:Prepare to be kaboomed! (Throws the balloons) (The balloons hit Jazz, Factor and Monstro and they pop) Monstro:NERP! That was so loud! Jazz:Um, what's happening? (POOF!) Emily:And that's what happens to the victims. Rebecca:Huh. TSLMasterYT:Hmm, I think I should go check on...HOLY ROLY POLY CRAWLING IN GUACAMOLE!!!!! Jazz:Huh? TSLMasterYT:How did this happen?! Factor:Some elephant threw balloons at us! Suzy:Serves you right! Monstro:HEY! Rebecca:You see, our leader is taking the day off. Danny:Rebecca, they might already know that. Jazz:We do. TSLMasterYT:So you threw those balloons that were like those P-Balloons from Super Mario World and now made my highest ranked members spherical? Emily:Well I'll try and make you spherical too! HIYAH! (The 3 balloons miss and land on Jazz, Factor and Monstro again) Monstro:Not again! Jazz:This is bad. I think this is what Emily meant by kaboomed! (BOOM!) TSLMasterYT:NOO! This can't be! I gotta get my medics! Raiding Grunt 7:We're coming. Raiding Grunt 11:Help is on the way. So what's the problem? TSLMasterYT:Our 3 highest ranked members have popped. Raiding Grunt 11:Popped? Like in as a balloon? TSLMasterYT:Yes. Emily:And I did it. But now there's blood on us. Raiding Grunt 7:It seems they have died after they popped. TSLMasterYT:It is possible because there's blood on them, on the floor and on Peppa's friends. Suzy:Let's go home. (Cuts to Peppa's House) Peppa:So how did it go guys? Emily:I popped the 3 highest ranked members. Peppa:Did you pop the leader? Emily:No, he was concerned they were dead. Peppa:And how did you pop them? Emily:Using magic balloons. Rebecca:And I thought that was stupid. (Credits)Category:Episodes Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Category:Peppa and George with Suzy Sheep Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster Category:TheShinyLucarioMaster's Fanon Category:Episodes with a transcript Category:Episodes with death